Condamné à mort
by Hachiko972
Summary: Riza se retrouve en prison et condamné à mort. Comment ses amis et collègues vont-il faire pour l'aider a se sortir de cette mauvaise passe ?


Condamné à mort

Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas. Seule Arakawa-sensei détient son pouvoir !

Havoc s'assit en face de la vitre qui séparait les détenus et les visiteurs. Il attendit cinq bonnes minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître une Riza complètement changée. Elle avait tronqué son habituel uniforme bleu marine pour une combinaison de couleur vert kaki, ses cheveux d'habitude attachés tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle avait le visage fermé, son regard était vitreux, sans aucune expression. Quand elle vit Havoc elle ne réagit pas, elle s'approcha simplement de la vitre et s'assit sur la chaise à disposition. Elle le regardait sans rien dire, alors il prit la parole.

\- Riza tu...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là.

Il savait que ce n'était pas une question et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit dans cet état, elle qui était si forte, si digne, il l'avait toujours admiré pour son élégance.

\- Je sais que tu es innocente Riza.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser la tête. Alors il changea de sujet et tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Tiens, j'ai ramené quelqu'un avec moi...

Quand elle entendit un aboiement, Riza releva la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de Black Hayate, son chien. Soudain Havoc vit de grosses larmes couler sur ses joues. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il était complètement désemparé quand soudain Riza posa sa main contre la vitre et murmura quelques mots entre deux sanglots.

\- Prend bien soin de lui s'il te plaît...

Havoc hocha simplement la tête. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir Riza dans cet état, il bouillait à l'intérieur. Il avait envie de briser cette vitre qui les séparait de l'attraper et l'emmener loin d'ici. Il voulait que tout ça ne soit jamais arrivé. Ou du moins pas à elle. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne rien pouvoir faire pour la sortir de ce calvaire.

\- Hawkeye la visite est terminée, tu as à faire dans ta cellule !

C'était un des gardiens de la prison qui venait d'arriver derrière Riza. Quand celle-ci l'entendit derrière son dos elle tressailli et prit peur. Ce comportement ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Havoc qui put voir la peur dans le regard de son ancienne collègue. En regardant l'homme de plus près il comprit pourquoi Riza n'était pas à l'aise, c'était un homme pas très grand, assez enrobé. Il avait un sourire moqueur de dessiné sur les lèvres. Havoc se dit que c'était le portrait typique du pervers. Riza de son côté s'était levé et s'apprêtait à suivre le surveillant quand elle entendit un vacarme derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Havoc debout, les mains appuyées contre la vitre du parloir avec un visage horrifié. Il se mit à taper la vitre du poing en lui hurlant de ne pas retourner dans sa cellule, qu'il allait tout faire pour la sortir de là. Il avait tout compris, en assemblant sa réflexion à la peur qu'il y avait eu dans le regard de Riza. Cet homme n'avait pas osé, pas à elle. Mais l'évidence était là, alors Havoc avait laissé exploser sa rage et était sur le point de briser la vitre avec ses poings quand deux gardiens se jetèrent sur lui pour l'arrêter. C'est là qu'il vit le regard de désespoir que lui lança Riza avant de disparaître.

Havoc fut jeté hors du parloir par les deux gardiens. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec son supérieur le Colonel Roy Mustang et le Généralissime King Bradley. Toujours fou de rage il se jeta sur Roy, l'attrapa par le col et se mit à le secouer de toutes ses forces en lui crachant au visage tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Toi, Comment tu fais pour rester là, voir ton propre Lieutenant dans cet état et ne rien faire pour elle. Elle qui a toujours été là pour toi, qui ne t'a jamais laissé tomber même dans les moments les plus difficiles, dans tes jours les plus sombres, elle t'a toujours soutenu ! Elle a donné sa vie pour toi ! Et alors que tu devrais tout faire pour l'aider à se sortir de cette impasse tu continues de croire qu'elle est coupable et tu l'abandonne comme une vieille chaussette. J'ai vraiment honte de travailler pour un homme comme toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de t'écraser la tête contre un mur !

Mustang qui commençait à manquer d'air sous la poigne d'Havoc réussi tout de même à murmurer quelques mots.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis Havoc, c'est la colère qui te fait agir ainsi…

\- Je sais très bien ce que je dis colonel... Le jeune homme eu un temps d'hésitation avant de poursuivre. Ma lettre de démission sera sur votre bureau demain matin à la première heure.

Sur ces mots Havoc lâcha Mustang qui tomba sur le sol et quitta la prison, suivi de près par Black Hayate. Le généralissime ne rata pas une seule miette de la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux et un demi sourire apparu sur ses lèvres sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Quelques heures plus tard, on retrouva Havoc assit au comptoir du Christmas's Bar sirotant un whisky et fumant son éternel cigarette. Il ne s'était toujours pas remit de son après-midi au pénitencier et s'était dit que l'alcool l'aiderait à avaler la pilule. Il n'avait parlé à personne pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi, seule la barmaid passait de temps à autres et lui demandait s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Au bout d'un moment un homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir et d'un chapeau de la même couleur s'assit près de Havoc et commanda un whisky lui aussi. L'homme fut servi aussitôt et bu une gorgée de son verre avant de prendre la parole.

\- C'était bien joué cet après-midi, ils ont tous courut.

\- Je ne jouais pas... Enfin qu'à moitié

\- Je sais...

\- Vous devez absolument tout faire pour la sortir de là. Elle... ils... Havoc n'arrivait pas à former ses phrases tant l'émotion l'envahissait.

\- J'y travaille Havoc... mais pour cela j'ai besoin de l'aide de personnes de confiance.

Havoc fini son verre de whisky et se leva de son siège.

\- Dans ces cas-là, je vous laisse Colonel, j'ai une lettre de démission à écrire.

L'homme sourit à cette déclaration et souhaita bonne nuit à Havoc.

\- Bonne nuit colonel.


End file.
